Be Here Now
by Muffy the Dough Slayer
Summary: Set in Now 'verse between Hear Me Now and Hold Me Now. In which Dean comes over one night, things get heated, and Cas's vocabulary gets short. Rated for reason. COMPLETE.


Yeah...you know how I said that I wasn't going to be writing anything rated M? Well...yeah, I lied. lol. People kept asking about if Dean and Cas had done it yet and I've been in a mature mood I guess, so thus this was born! Yay? Good or bad? I don't know. lol anyway, please review and let me know! Thanks!

Onward...to begin!

* * *

**Be Here Now**

_Takes place between Hear Me Now and Hold Me Now_

Warning: Rated for a reason!

**Summary:** Story in which Dean comes over, Cas is ready, and Cas seems to be stuck on one word. Rated M.

* * *

It wasn't like it was planned or anything. Castiel hadn't even been expecting him to come over, but it wasn't like he was complaining or trying to derail what was currently happening. Dean's mouth was warm on his, and after being alone in the house for hours already, with his parents working and Jimmy staying at a friend's tonight, it got lonely and he was craving the feel of someone against him. Not to mention that Dean had been busy lately, what with family and his job, and thus Castiel hadn't gotten to see him as much as he wanted. So, no, he wasn't complaining. The feel of Dean's mouth was like the pickl-me-up he'd been waiting for, and he felt more energized than he had in the past week, his adrenaline pumping.

Things got heated, the kisses deeping. Dean dipped his head to drop a kiss on the hollor of Castiel's neck, nibbling slightly at the skin as though laying claim to him, which made Castiel feel immensely warm inside. His mind was soon clogged with want and need, a need so deep he felt himself hardening quickly, a tent hurriedly forming in his sweat pants. The heat was getting to him, clinging to him, wrapping around him as his mouth connected to Dean's like a magnet, and his hands plucked at Dean's shirt until Dean finally smirked and pulled it off to satisfy him. Castiel smiled at him. Dean wasn't overly muscled; he was lean and built at the same time, in all the right places, perfectly so. One could tell he was rather athletic, but he didn't go out of his way to do a workout.

As he trailed his eyes along Dean as the two connected again, lips aching for contact, suddenly the kisses weren't enough anymore. Desire filled him like a frothy drink, a drug he couldn't ignore, and before he knew what he was doing, his hands were unbuttoning Dean's jeans, starting to slide them down his legs. In response, a rough kiss was pressed against his mouth as Dean's hands fastened tight around his hips.

"Cas," Dean breathed, his green eyes aglow with warmth and desire, "are you sure?"

Castiel was the one who wanted to take it slow. He'd stopped Dean plenty of times before, and thus Dean had told him he would let him take the lead, and that nothing had to be rushed. Now, though, there was a heat all around Castiel, consuming him, and this was all he wanted. His desire-clouded mind could think of nothing else, and the want was throbbing through him. "Yes," he breathed, his lips smashing against Dean's again, rocking his head back somewhat. "I'm sure."

"Okay," Dean said, sighing in content as he reached for Castiel's pants as well. The feel of Dean's fingers sliding across his skin as he slid his pants down made Castiel feel overly hot, like his clothes were suffocating, and he breathed out in relief when Dean finally pulled the fabric free and tossed the pants aside. His skin felt overly sensitive to Dean's touch, and so when Dean slid back next to him, against him, he ground his hips forward against Dean, kissing him somewhat harshly.

Dean's pants fell to the floor, and soon their underwear soon followed. Castiel felt hard all over as Dean rubbed a hand down the flat of his stomach, caressing his smooth skin, slipping downward.

"Dean," Castiel said breathlessly, trying to press closer to him. "Need you...ready."

Dean grinned and leaned in closer, ravishing his neck with pleasant, light kisses, trailing up his neck and around his jaw line. "Tell me what you want, Cas."

"You - want you." Castiel swallowed, his hear racing even as he blushed at his own words. "I'm ready."

He was. He could feel it. It was wonderful of Dean to have been this patient, but really, Castiel was more ready than he ever had been in his entire life, and suddenly he felt himself becoming impatient.

"Dean." He tugged at him.

Dean smirked and lightly pushed him down onto the bed, following him down to straddle his waist. Castiel suppressed a moan as Dean stroked his hard-on with a firm yet gentle hand, as though knowing exactly what Castiel wanted and yet still being gentle, hesitant.

"Please," Castiel said, reaching out for Dean to grab him and pull him closer as he ground his hips against Dean's. Dean smiled and leaned down over him, pressing his lips to his.

"It might hurt," Dean warned as he pulled back, looking into Castiel's eyes.

Castiel was sure it would, seeing as how this would be his first time. He'd never done anything like this before in his life, not even with a girl, or anyone. But he was ready. He knew it. He wanted it. "I trust you," he told Dean truthfully. "I _want_ you."

Dean grinned in that way that always seemed to make Castiel go weak in the knees. "Okay, Cas." He put his fingers up against Castiel's mouth, lightly tracing them over his lips. Castiel gladly began to suck on them. After a moment, Dean pulled his fingers free of Castiel's mouth and slid back down Castiel's body, positioning himself.

"You sure?" Dean asked again, pausing. "Last chance to back out."

"I'm sure."

He was.

Dean nodded and slid a finger inside Castiel, causing him to gasp as a small spark of pain echoed through him. Dean paused until Castiel nodded, letting him know it was okay to continue, and then another finger was added to the mix. Castiel gripped at the bedsheets as Dean began to slowly scissor him open, twisting his fingers back and forth. Pain sparked through him again, hot and heavy, but he rode it out, his fingers curling tightly around the bed sheets until the pain died down and a kind of pleasure he had never known began to take its place.

"Shit," he breathed at the new feeling, shifting a little, trying to get down closer to Dean.

Dean smirked. "Feel good?"

"Yeah. Fuck."

It felt more than good. Great, even.

Amazing.

Dean chuckled. "You're all tight, Cas, relax."

"Dean," he said, unable to think of anything else for the moment, even though what he meant to say was 'faster'.

Dean seemed to understand what he was saying, for he grinned and started moving his fingers quicker, deeper, and slight pain echoed through him again. Quickly, it was wiped out by the pleasure as it began to slowly overtake him, leaving him gasping at the good and wonderful feeling. That it was Dean doing this for him, giving him this feeling, made it all the better and more enjoyable.

A third finger was added, leaving him arching toward Dean, unable to stop himself because his body wanted it so badly. His mind was filled with lust and desire. He knew why Dean was doing this, but he didn't want to wait anymore. He was ready.

Dean held him down, steadying him so he couldn't buck his hips too much.

"Dean," he hissed. It seemed to be all the was able to say.

"Sorry, Cas, don't wanna hurt you," Dean told him, smiling sincerely. "You should have warned me we would be doing this - I would have brought lube or something, dude."

"Dean." It wasn't like he'd _planned_ on this happening. It just _had_ and there was no way he was going to complain about it. He just wished Dean would _hurry_.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." Dean pulled his fingers out of him, causing him to gasp at the change, and then he felt Dean positioning himself over him, his hands firm against Castiel's thighs as he maneuvered himself in between his legs. "Brace yourself."

And then he entered him, sliding in roughly, and Castiel's muscles tightened as his fingers clawed at the sheets, pain sparking through him, leaving him gasping as he squeezed his eyes tightly closed. Dean held still, giving him a moment to get used to it, and then Castiel nodded slowly. Dean moved, slowly at first, but his thrusts became quicker as the pain dissipated, giving way for pleasure so deep he could feel it in his bones.

"Dean," he said, because if felt good. It seemed to be the only word his mind could think up on autopilot. He wasn't quite sure what to think of that, but he didn't mind.

"Cas," Dean said back, much in the same tone of voice.

"Harder," Castiel said, finally managing to find a different word in his suddenly small vocabulary.

_Note to self: Sex makes me say 'Dean' a lot and unable to think of other words._

Dean complied with his wishes, grinding into him harder and deeper, causing Castiel to shift with his thrusts, gasping, soft, needy moans escaping him.

"Dean."

Back to that, it seemed. But it was a wonderful word, a name that meant love to him, and he didn't mind saying it over and over.

Faster, Dean slid in and out and the pleasure was nearly overwhelming. Castiel felt something filling him, ready to explode, and his breaths became short and turned into pants as he released a low moan in the form of Dean's name. Dean's hand curled around his cock and began rubbing him, as though he knew what Castiel needed and wanted without having to be told, with just the barest mention of his name, and that was one of the many things Castiel loved about him. The two seemed to understand each other on a deeper level than most people.

Words - as in the actual vocabulary, not just a name - weren't needed between them. They already knew.

Castiel moaned again when Dean hit a certain spot within him, and Dean smirked and positioned himself further so he would hit the exact spot every time, causing Castiel to cry out with pleasure and want as he arched forward, toward Dean. Dean gently held his hips down as he continued grinding into him, moving faster, quicker, and deeper, all the while still hitting that perfect spot that caused so much pleasure.

"Dean!" Castiel moaned breathlessly, his fingers catching again in the sheets.

Each thrust, each grind, was like heaven and Castiel was feeling like a lightheaded angel in the clouds, beyond cloud nine and into a much better pleasure, with Dean right there with him. "Dean..." Each thrust called for a moan, a grunt of pleasure, and that name, that one word. "Dean...Dean...Dean!"

Something was filling inside of him. He could feel it.

Tossing his head back, he said breathlessly, "G-Gonna..." Hmm. Looked like he could still say different words after all. "Dean." Back to that, then. More thrusts and the pleasure and sensation of being filled was almost too much. "Gonna...Dean!"

As the climax hit, he felt Dean's seed fill him warmly, leaking out of him when Dean pulled out breathlessly. He came all over Dean's hand, which was still wrapped around him, and Dean smirked at him and happily licked it off his hand, resting down next to him, his arm flung over him.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean murmured warmly, his breath hot as it raced across Castiel's skin, Dean's face buried in the crook of his neck. "That was...awesome."

"Yeah," Castiel breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean. "That was better than I would have thought."

Dean grinned into him, trailing kisses along his neck, moving downward, toward Castiel's collar bone. "Am I good or am I good?"

Castiel felt the urge to roll his eyes, but in all honesty, Dean had been great. First he'd been patient with him, then he'd been easy and given him what he'd wanted, and so he just said, "You're great." He sighed happily, keeping Dean held tight to his body. "Dean..."

Dean smirked and pulled back slightly so he could Castiel in the eye. "Nice to know my name is so addicting to you."

"Everything about you is addicting," Castiel said before he could stop himself. His cheeks flushed hot but Dean just grinned and pressed a warm, wet kiss on Castiel's lips, deeping it as Castiel pressed into him further.

"Nice to know, Cas, nice to know," Dean said. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thank you, Dean..."

"For what?" The puzzled crease of Dean's brows was adorable.

"For...being patient with me."

Dean grinned. "Like I'd rush you, Cas."

"But that was awesome." A grin spread across Castiel's face before he could stop it or fight it down. Dean smirked and kissed at the shell of his ear, nibbling lightly, causing a shiver to ease it's way through Castiel's body.

"Yeah," Dean agreed with him.

"I love you."

Dean grinned and rolled on top of him, pinning him down, kissing up and down his chest. "Love you too, Cassie."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at the name, but he just shook his head and murmured, "Round two?"

Dean blinked at him. "Oh, God, I've turned you into a horn-dog."

Castiel chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks for being here, Dean."

Dean smirked and kissed him again. "Where else would I be, Cas?" He slid down his body, caressing the smooth skin gently as he did so, letting his hands linger over Castiel's hips. "Alright. Round two it is, then."

It was the best night of Castiel's life.

And if his ass hurt the next day, he wasn't complaining.

* * *

Okay I know this probably sucks out loud...sorry! I'm usually okay at writing mature scenes, just...not with these two for some reason, lol! But I tried. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

~Muffy the Dough Slayer~


End file.
